Appreciation
by nobodD
Summary: She never asked for anything in return. She just did what she thought was right until they were on top of the world. Now on a seemingly normal day, she'll get the attention she deserves. Lily White one-shot for Nozomi's birthday! [06/09]


**Lily White, or UmiNozoRin, dedicated to:  
** **\- An amazing friend, Major Mike Powell III  
** **\- An awesome fan, Lychee-ran**

 ***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

There wasn't really any place that screamed _extravagance_ around this place that they had called home, yet the two long-time best friends still managed to find a nice place for lunch. It was relatively new café, having only been set up within the last year. They had seating both inside and outside, and because of the nice summer day, the friends took advantage of the outdoor experience.

"We really need to get together like this more," the blond said, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Heh, tell that to our schedules," her friend said from across the table.

" _Our_ schedules? You're the one whose schedule is impossible to plan around."

She chuckled softly. "Eli-chi, there's no need to get so worked up for nothing. And you know, all you have to do is ask."

Eli sighed. "You always make things sound so much easier than they are, Nozomi."

Another soft chuckle brought her attention across the table, finding herself thinking how incredible her friend looked. Unlike usual, Nozomi's hair wasn't tied in ponytails, instead freely falling down her back. She wore a light blue dress with floral designs in light orange across the left side. A plain white sunhat completed her outfit, along with the designer sunglasses sitting at the tip of her nose so that Eli could just see the top of her turquoise eyes.

Of course, Eli knows that this is all just for show. She knows Nozomi prefers her hair in her signature twintails, that Nozomi prefers comfortable and slightly more casual outfits. But above all, she knew Nozomi didn't want to bother Eli. There was no doubt in her mind that if one of Nozomi's fans recognized her, their pleasant little lunch date would go to ruin.

"Isn't it though? I'm the one who makes the schedules after all."

Nozomi's playful voice brought Eli back out of her thoughts. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I just overthought things."

"Well speaking of work, how's your little redhead doing these days?"

Eli rolled her eyes at the overused nickname. "Maki's doing well. We finally get more requests for her to perform than me having to call to make requests, so things have been improving as of late."

"That's good to hear. It's not easy for a solo musician to make it big these days, is it?"

"You're right, it isn't easy. That's why I'm glad we've finally hit this point."

"And… anything else?"

Eli could tell Nozomi wasn't looking at her anymore, but at her hand. "… Yeah, we're engaged."

"Finally! I can't believe it took you two this long."

Eli shot Nozomi a look, and Nozomi just stared back. After a couple of seconds, neither could keep themselves together, and they started laughing. Eventually the two calmed down, and Nozomi spoke again.

"But seriously, congratulations. I'm really happy for you. For both of you," she corrected.

"Thanks Nozomi. Compared to this, telling our parents was a nightmare."

"Ah… and how did that go?"

"… Let's just say it's safer for us to do a small celebration."

"I see... Well, you can always have it at my place then."

"Well, it would be ideal for getting everyone together again as well. Ah that reminds me, have you spoken to any of them recently?"

"Professionally, yes. I occasionally request outfit designs from Kotori and Nico-chi. Their brand is the second most popular in the world, so our sponsors are okay with it from time to time. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to personally talk to them like we're doing now."

"I see. Well it's good to hear that their fashion careers are going well. Are they dating yet?"

"I can't say for sure, but while I was discussing outfits with Nico-chi, I caught Kotori looking over a lot. And if her smiles were anything to go off of…"

"Then they've finally started dating," Eli concluded.

"Seems like it. Have you heard from Honoka or Hanayo?"

"Yes. Actually Maki and I visited the store recently."

"Ah that's right. Honoka took over the family business, didn't she?"

Eli nodded. "The store gets a lot of business everyday by the looks of it. She pointed out a number of people who were regular visitors."

"That's good. And what about Hanayo?"

"The two are as inseparable as they were when Honoka graduated. So much so that Hanayo runs her daycare in the back rooms so that they aren't far apart from each other."

Nozomi giggled. "How cute. Do they run the two businesses by themselves?"

"For the most part they do. Yukiho and Arisa often help out since Yukiho still lives with Honoka. It's actually Yukiho's idea, since Honoka would've just let them stay there for free."

"I see." Nozomi looked up to the sky. "Heh, I'm glad that even after Muse disbanded, we all were still able to lead successful lives."

"Yes… Though, none of us are nearly as successful as Lily White is. And who would've guessed that you would be the centerpiece for it all."

"Ouch, that hurts Eli-chi," Nozomi joked as she returned her attention to the blond. "But honestly, I'm far from a centerpiece. Umi and Rin are much bigger factors than I am."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "And you think you had no part in that? If you remember, Umi and Rin weren't very confident in themselves during high school. If it wasn't for everything you've done for them, they wouldn't be anywhere near the shining stars they are now. Admit it, the love and support you showed both of them when no one else did is the reason they're the top two idols in the world, and why Lily White is the top group."

Nozomi didn't respond. She pushed her sunglasses back up, effectively hiding her eyes from Eli. Her head tilted down slightly. But Eli caught the most important part in that silence, the smile on Nozomi's lips.

"Thanks, Eli-chi," Nozomi said, her voice barely above a whisper but enough for Eli to hear.

"Of course."

Just then, a phone started ringing. Nozomi pulled hers out and looked at the screen, a brighter smile gracing her lips.

"Well, it's been nice catching up Eli-chi, but I need to get going now. I need to pick Umi up from a fan meet and Rin from a photoshoot."

"Ah, alright. Do you have anything schedule for the rest of the day?"

Nozomi stopped to think. "We have a meeting with some sponsors, but after we should be free."

"Great. Maki and I might stop by later tonight then."

"Sounds fun. Hopefully I see you later then, Eli-chi."

"Mhm. Say hi to your wives for me."

"Heh, I will."

* * *

"I really liked all of the outfits this time around. I wish you two could've seen them. They were all so pretty-nya!"

Nozomi smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I guess since they didn't let you keep them, I'll have to wait for the magazine to see the pictures like everyone else."

Rin shook her head. "They told me we would get a copy ahead of time before they start selling. But still, I wanted to show you them in person-nya…"

"Maybe we should get Nico-chi to make you some outfits just for around the house."

"Hehe, sounds good."

"And what about you, Umi-chan? How was the event?"

Umi gave a slight shrug. "It went well. Though compared to the last one, it could have been better."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'll do better in choosing next time."

"You know it's not your fault. And it wasn't a bad event. It was just… missing something."

Nozomi didn't need to ask what Umi meant. The bluenette reached her right hand for Nozomi's left and intertwining their fingers. She rested her left hand and her head on Nozomi's shoulder. It was one of Umi's stronger shows of affection, used as a silent _I miss you_ after being separated for a long period of time. Not to lose in their playful _war_ over Nozomi's attention, Rin held onto Nozomi's right arm tightly, rubbing her face as if she were really a cat.

The three sat in comfortable peace in the back of the limousine, soaking in each other's presence. Just like their friends, their three-way relationship was a secret to the rest of the world. Their limo driver was one of the few that knew. Still, they didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so they limited their affectionate displays. The way the three sat together was the extent to what he's seen. All this, along with a tiring day, was the reason they remained quiet for the rest of the trip back home.

Of course, that just meant that they would let loose once they got home. No one else lived in the giant house except for the three of them, which meant they were free from the pressure of cameras and reporters. They could be true to themselves, which is exactly what Rin was being right now as she continued to attack Nozomi's lips.

"Someone's pretty eager today," Nozomi said between breaths once they finally stopped.

"Of course I am," Rin breathed, her cat-like grin looking down on her while she continued to straddle Nozomi's stomach.

"Well, it has been a while since I've had some one-on-one time with both of you."

"Well, Umi-chan wanted to make dinner, so today's an exception-nya."

"I wonder if that's true, considering how aggressive both of you have been."

"Eheh…" Rin lowered her head, licking the exposed skin of Nozomi's upper chest. "Maybe we have another reason, you know?"

Nozomi managed to suppress voicing how pleasant that felt. "What do you mean by that?"

She expected Rin to continue, but instead Rin sat up and got off of Nozomi. She took both of Nozomi's hands in hers and pulled the older woman into a sitting position.

"Why don't I show you?"

"You're not really asking me, are you?" Nozomi said with a smile.

Rin grinned. "Nope! Close your eyes and let me lead-nya."

Nozomi listened obediently, shutting her eyes and letting Rin guide her off the bed and out of the room. She knew the layout of the house well enough to know that the place Rin finally stopped her at was the dining room.

"Go ahead, open your eyes-nya," she heard Rin say.

So she did, and in doing so showed a very rare sight from her, genuine surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Nozomi(-chan)!"

After all, she wasn't expecting a Muse reunion so soon.

"Mission accomplished," Umi said, a big smile as she walked up to her.

"What… what's going on?" she asked her bluenette lover.

"What do you mean, _what's going on_? It's a surprise party!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"You didn't think we would forget your birthday, did you?" Eli asked.

"But, weren't you all busy?" Nozomi asked.

"If Umi-chan hadn't told us of her plans two weeks ago, we might have been," Kotori admitted.

"Well, it wasn't all my idea. Rin helped out too, of course," Umi said.

"You've been working really hard lately," Rin said. "So we wanted to surprise you on your birthday-nya!"

Umi nodded. "We wanted to thank you for all your hard work this year, as well as all your help up until this point."

"Yeah… Do you like it-nya?"

"Like it?" Nozomi repeated, smiling. "I absolutely love it."

Relief was clear on both Umi and Rin's faces. They closed in and together hugged Nozomi, who hugged them back with an arm each. They were still mindful of the others, so they kept things short.

"So, there's one more thing before we really get started," Umi said, turning. "Kotori, Nico, if you two would please."

As the two made their way over, Nozomi was expecting them to be bringing up an outfit. She was surprised that they held a pretty normal looking tiara and mantle.

"We know you prefer to avoid overly extravagant things where you can," Nico said as she tied the strings around Nozomi's neck.

"Thanks, Nico-chi."

After Nico stepped back, Kotori stepped forward to place the tiara on top of Nozomi's head. Once that was done, it was Rin who spoke next.

"And now, a special song from Maki-nyan!" she announced.

* * *

Later that night, long after the small party had ended and was cleaned up, the Lily White trio made their way to their room. They changed into their nightwear upon entering, and were finally able to fall onto their comfortable bed. Content sighs filled the room as the three took time to let their bodies enjoy the soft feeling on their skins.

"Honoko-chan and Kayo-chin's cake recipe was amazing-nya," Rin said, rubbing her stomach for added effect.

Nozomi chuckled. "Agreed. Perhaps we should have them bake for us more often."

Umi rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself on her arms and looked to Nozomi.

"So, did you like your surprise?"

Nozomi smiled. "Yes. From Maki-chan's song, to Honoka-chan and Hanayo-chan's cake and treats, everything was wonderful."

Rin rolled onto her side. "Which was your favorite part?"

"You two," Nozomi replied without hesitation.

"Eh? But we didn't do anything-nya."

Nozomi turned to her younger lover. "Oh but you two did. After all, none of this would have been possible if you two didn't plan any of it. You even remembered some of the little things I said. As always, you two are the best part of my days."

"Mou… And we're supposed to be the ones thanking you for everything," Umi said, smiling. Both she and Rin crawled over and snuggled with Nozomi.

"I guess it's time for plan B," Rin said.

Nozomi had no time to ask what Rin meant before finding out the answer. As Umi cupped her face with both hands, a deep kiss following, she could feel Rin's hands travel down her body. She started to smile as they snuck underneath her clothes.

She didn't really need sleep right now, anyway.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **First, June 9th is Nozomi's birthday, so wish her happy birthday everyone!**

 **For those of you who read my Printemps story for Valentine's Day, both Major and Lychee mentioned Lily White and how little attention they get compared to the other units. Since then, I've wanted to write a Lily White one-shot quite badly, but could never figure out a good theme to use. Although it's a little Nozomi-centric, using her birthday in a future setting finally seemed like the perfect theme.**

 **As always, I try to figure out how the others will be paired up in the context of the story. The idea was Lily White as a successful idol unit in the future, so I mixed and matched the others with potential future careers, eventually settling for what you've just read.**

 **Yup, that's it from me this time. Hope to see you around~**


End file.
